Hits Too Close To Home
by feelinwaytoodamngood
Summary: A one-shot I did for Jason and Brenda several years ago.  I hope you like it.


**Hits Too Close To Home**

"What happened?" Jason demanded, slamming the door behind him. He had rushed home after getting Brenda's frantic call. Married to her for six years, he figured he should have gotten used to it, but she had a gift for keeping him on his toes.

"Don't slam the door. Tyler just went down for the night." Brenda instructed him. Tyler Joshua Morgan was their son. At only nine months old, he was the smartest baby Brenda knew. He had Jason's blond hair and her brown eyes. He was her everything. Jason was completely and totally vulnerable to their little baby boy as well. He even made up a ridiculous song that he sang to get Ty to sleep at night. Of course, he didn't know that Brenda had been watching him from the doorway or that she did so every night.

"What is going on, Bren?" Jason wanted to know.

"Sit down." She patted the spot next to her with her hand and Jason sat beside her.

"Brenda, what happened? Your call sounded-" Brenda put her fingers on his lips to keep him from continuing. Jason noticed tears start to fall from her eyes. "Baby, what is it?"

"You love me don't you?" Brenda asked Jason.

"Of course I do." Jason replied.

"And you love Tyler?" Brenda knew he did.

"More than life itself. What's this all about?" Jason wondered.

"Please leave the business, Jason." Brenda begged.

"What?" Jason looked at her like she was crazy.

"Leave the business, please." The tears got worse and she wiped them away angrily.

"Bren…" Jason began.

"No! If you love us then it should be an easy decision!" Brenda shouted.

"Well it's not that simple!" Jason shot back.

"Why not?" Brenda challenged.

"Where is this coming from?" Jason wondered.

"I realize that you get shot at everyday and that for some reason you're fine with it. But Jason when someone starts shooting at your family…" Brenda began.

"What? When?" Jason shot up off of the couch.

"Today. I was taking Ty to the park and that's when I spotted him." Brenda stood up as well and looked into his eyes.

"What did he look like?" Jason asked, his mind reeling with the possibilities.

"Blond hair, dark eyes, medium build, and a tattoo on his right arm. That's how close he was to me Jason. I saw him and screamed for Johnny. He missed Jason, splintered the tree next to me. Thankfully Ty was still in the car. I launched forward and crawled into the limo. Jason, I've never been that scared in my entire life!" Brenda was shaking and Jason pulled her into his arms.

"Shh, its okay. You're safe." Jason promised against her hair.

"Please Jason? Please." Brenda held onto him for dear life. "Let's just get out before we're in too deep."

"I'm already in too deep." Jason explained. "They'd find us. I'm never truly out."

"Well maybe you're in too deep but me and Ty aren't." Brenda backed away from him.

"What are you saying, Brenda?" Jason caught her gaze.

"I don't know what I'm saying. I just know that no matter what I say its wrong and I'm tired of being wrong. I know that our baby is in danger if you're in the business, and that as much as I love you, I will not sit by and do nothing." Brenda replied.

"I don't want you to go." Jason admitted. "But I don't want you and Ty in danger either. Whatever you think is best…" He couldn't finish and looked away.

"Jason, tell me what to do. Give me a solution." Brenda begged laying her hand on his arm.

"I don't know what to do." Jason answered, meeting her eyes.

"You could just tell me that I'm being irrational and that you love us and that I'm being paranoid." Brenda suggested. Jason took her in his arms. Bending down to kiss her, he ran his fingers through her hair. She kissed him back, her body still shaking. "I love you so much, Jason but I-"

"I know Brenda." Jason said, pushing her hair out of her face. "I won't beg you to stay but I will ask you to. Don't go, sweetheart."

"Jason please I…" Brenda kissed him back, her eyes flowing with tears.

"We'll figure this out okay? There has to be a way." Jason assured her, letting his lips fall down to her neck.

"But what way is there Jason? Tell me what we can do to keep our son out of danger and I'll do it." Brenda promised, hugging Jason.

"There is one solution and I haven't wanted to think about it but Brenda I don't want you to be afraid; I don't want you to have to look over your shoulder." Jason explained.

Brenda watched him closely wondering what it was. "Jason?" He hadn't spoken for a few seconds and she was a little worried.

"Witness Protection. We would have to leave Port Charles and change our names." Jason explained. He thought about it everyday whether or not he should get out. He had always told himself that he was just being irrational, had always thought that he could protect them from anything and anyone. Today just proved how wrong his assumption had been. He had gotten them into this and he'd be damned if he got them killed.

"Is that what you want Jason? Everyone we know is here." Brenda reminded him, not against the idea. She had thought about it often but was never been able to tell Jason because she didn't want him to feel pressured or that he wasn't keeping them safe enough. Brenda had known the risks when she married Jason, it was a life she had chosen but Tyler was completely innocent. He hadn't asked to be shot at. Thinking about it, she closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"Brenda?" Jason cupped her face in his hand. She looked like she was having some sort of panic attack. "Brenda, open your eyes. Come on." He urged, needing her to look at him. Slowly her eyes opened and she stared at him, those dark eyes turning lighter due to the tears.

"Is that what you want?" she repeated.

"What I want is for my family to be safe and right now you aren't." Jason answered. Brenda laid her hand on his cheek, not liking how shaken he looked.

"You keep us safe the only way you know how. But you can't be here all the time." Brenda explained. Were in this together so I have to know what you think.

"I don't want you to go, Bren, and I'm willing to do whatever is necessary to keep you and Ty safe." The words were hard for Jason to say. He didn't like thinking that he was incapable of protecting his family; that he needed help from the government to insure their safety.

"I know you don't want to do this but you have no idea how much it means to me that you're willing to try." Brenda smiled.

"I promised to protect you forever. Those weren't just words. I meant them." Jason assured her.

"And I meant the part about staying for better or for worse." Brenda sighed. "Do you know what to do?"

"Yeah." Jason answered. "I've got to go talk to Sonny right now and then Ill set things up. Are you okay here by yourself? Do you want me to ask Johnny to stay?"

Brenda shook her head. "I'll be fine. Thank you Jason." Brenda hugged him and felt his arms automatically wrap around her. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I love you Brenda." Jason kissed her lips and then her forehead. "I'm not sure how long Ill be gone."

"I'll wait up." Brenda promised.

Jason walked out the door and closed his eyes. He had always known what the situation called for and he only hoped that this time was no different. It had always just been him and so he had taken the risks. He was a husband and a father now and he was not about to risk their lives as well. When Brenda had told him about the incident at the park he had stopped breathing for almost a full minute.

He went to see Sonny and explained the situation to him. Sonny, in turn, gave him the number he was to call to set up Witness Protection for Jason and his family.

"Good for you," was Sonny's only response.

Jason hugged his friend goodbye, wondering if he would ever get to come back to Port Charles. He had to go by and see Emily and Carly, had to say bye to Michael, Morgan, Elizabeth, and Courtney. There were just so many people to say goodbye to. He, of course, told none of them the specifics, just that him and Brenda were taking Tyler and moving away. They had all been curious but understood that Jason couldn't go into it.

It was almost three a.m. by the time Jason returned home. Brenda was sitting on the couch waiting for him. She was in a sitting position but her head was hanging forward and she was fast asleep. Jason walked over to her and picked her up. Laying her on their bed he covered her up and kissed her head. Everything was set up. They were leaving tomorrow and meeting a guy by the name of Francisco Salazar. Jason had already talked to him and he understood the situation. Of course, Jason had burned any and all documentation that might lead back to him or Sonny. The government had wanted it but Jason had already destroyed it by then and told them that no records were kept.

Brenda opened her eyes and reached for Jason. He was asleep next to her and it took her a minute to realize that she had fallen asleep on the couch. Jason must have carried her up here. He looked tired and she wondered what time he had come home last night. She decided to give him a few more minutes to sleep and crawled out of bed. Brenda tiptoed to Tyler's room and opened his door. He had pulled himself to his feet with the help of the crib and was smiling at her. Brenda walked over to him and picked him up. He wiggled against her, leading her to believe that maybe she was holding him a bit too tightly. Shifting him in her arms, she smiled down at him. You don't have to be afraid anymore little angel. Brenda promised. Your daddy is a very brave man and he's going to keep us safe. Brenda kissed his little head and carried him downstairs to make him a bottle. Taking the bottle from the pan she tested it on her arm and then handed it to Tyler. She walked around with him for a few minutes and then settled down on the couch.

Jason watched Brenda and Tyler sitting on the couch but couldn't bring himself to speak. They were what he had always dreamed of and he knew just how blessed he was. God had been watching out for him and decided that this little family was just what Jason needed.

Brenda looked down at her shirt and realized that Tyler had spit up. "Oh sure you never spit up on Daddy." She cooed, grabbed a Kleenex from the table and doctoring her shirt. Jason walked over to the couch, startling Brenda. "Did I wake you?"

"No." Jason promised. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Brenda answered.

"It's all set up." Jason assured her.

"Really?" Brenda met his eyes and smiled.

Jason smiled back and said, "Yeah really."

Brenda laid her head on Jason's shoulder and he kissed her forehead and pulled her and Tyler close. She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

Love is a funny thing. One day you're only looking out for yourself; the next you're responsible for the family you've created. Sacrifice is a must because if you love them as much as you say you do then you have to do what's best for them and leave your pride out of the equation.

**THE END**

_Authors Notes: This idea just came to me and I thought Id share it. I hope you enjoyed it and will review._


End file.
